The transmission, routing and dissemination of information has occurred over computer networks for many years via standard electronic communication lines. These communication lines are effective, but place limits on the amount of information being transmitted and the speed of the transmission. With the advent of light-wave technology, a large amount of information is capable of being transmitted, routed and disseminated across great distances at a high rate over fiber optic communication lines.
In traditional optical networks, long haul (LH) and ultra-long haul (ULH) optical networks typically connect major cities. The LH and ULH optical networks can span local geographical regions, countries, continents and even large bodies of water. The construction and maintenance costs of these long haul and ultra-long haul optical networks are prohibitively large. Because of these prohibitive costs, few communication service providers own their own optical networks. Many communication service providers lease the right to transmit optical signals over another communication service provider's optical network. The communication service providers that construct their national networks through the leasing of the optical networks from other communication service providers incur disadvantages, including increased cost, versus those communication service providers that own their own optical networks.
A typical communication service provider leasing “space” on another communication service provider's optical network must provide optical data networking equipment at their own local facilities in a metropolitan area and must also provide optical data networking equipment at the lessor's facility which may be in the same metropolitan area or a short distance away in another metropolitan area. In addition to the cost of maintaining multiple sets of optical data networking equipment, there is an additional penalty from the requirement to use metro transmission systems to connect the lessee communication system provider's facility to the lessor communication service provider's facility and then to use the LH and ULH optical data networking equipment to traverse the LH and ULH optical network. This system results in excessive optical-to-electrical conversions and increases the operational complexity of the overall systems.
What is needed is an optical transmission system that would locate all terminal equipment in the lessee's facility. It would also be beneficial if only line amplifiers and add/drop nodes were in the lessor's facilities. The signal should undergo optical-to-electrical conversion only at the endpoints, preferably in the lessee's facility and at any regeneration points required by physical constraints.